Heimerdinger/historia
Historia * * * * | Miejsce urodzenia = | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = | Zawód = *Wynalazca, Naukowiec *Założyciel Akademii Yordlów *Właściciel Piltover Customs *(Konstruktor *) | Grupy = | Sojusznicy = | Przyjaciele = , | Rywale = | Powiązani = , | 1:Skórka = Heimerdinger po Wybuchu | 2:Skórka = Heimerdinger Marsjanin | 3:Skórka = Heimerdinger z Piltover Customs | 4:Skórka = Śniegmerdinger | 5:Skórka = Radioaktywny Heimerdinger | 6:Skórka = Heimerdinger Treser Smoków }} Aktualna Równie genialny, co ekscentryczny yordlowy naukowiec, Profesor Cecil B. Heimerdinger znany jest jako jeden z najbystrzejszych umysłów i uznanych naukowców, jakich widział . Pogrążony w pracy tak bardzo, że stała się jego obsesją, jest zafascynowany tajemnicami, które wprowadzają w zakłopotanie jego towarzyszy i dąży do znalezienia odpowiedzi na najbardziej nieprzeniknione pytania wszechświata. Chociaż jego teorie mogą wydawać się dziwne i pozbawione sensu, Heimerdinger wierzy, że wiedzą należy się dzielić i naucza każdego, kto tego pożąda. Długa .}} 14.10 Godz. 09:15 Aktualne warunki meteorologiczne w wydają się optymalne. Ciśnienie atmosferyczne nadaje się idealnie do dzisiejszych eksperymentów! Oto piąta próba mojego Tridyminiumobulatora tego popołudnia. Trzeba było wprowadzić drobne poprawki – poprzednim razem przypaliłem sobie wąsy. Muszę dostosować przepustowość energii. Godz. 16:00 Tridyminiumobulator w dalszym ciągu nie osiągnął zamierzonej wydajności energetycznej! Potrzebne będą dalsze wyliczenia. Tymczasem udało mi się odkryć coś bardzo ciekawego. Podczas powrotu do domu po dzisiejszych testach minąłem stado młodych Yordlów, rzucających do siebie kulisty przedmiot. Cóż za prosta koncepcja – rzucają go komuś, łapią, rzucają do kolejnego Yordlów, i tak w kółko. Zauważyłem jednak, że błędy w obliczeniach Yordlów było przyczyną wielu błędów. W skutek braku konsekwencji pod względem celności tzw. "piłka" często upadała na ziemię. Istnieje szereg sposobów na usprawnienie tej procedury. Po zebraniu odpowiedniej ilości danych od uczestników gry przeprowadziłem obliczenia, z których wynika, że rzucali piłkę ze stałą prędkością i pod stałym kątem, współczynnik zabawy zwiększyłby się o 44,57%! Muszę się nad tym zastanowić podczas tego wieczoru. 15.10 Godz. 05:20 Eureka! Znalazłem rozwiązanie! Udało mi się opracować zautomatyzowanego miotacza piłek. Nazwałem go roboczo . Miota on piłkę ze stałą prędkością i trajektorią, dzięki czemu druga osoba będzie zawsze w stanie złapać piłkę. Ponadto automatycznie namierza ona najbliższego Yordla (jeśli w pobliżu jest więcej niż jeden), dzięki czemu każdy będzie mieć swoją kolej. Zamierzam zademonstrować dziś swój wynalazek młodym Yordlom. Powinienem też dodać, że dziś z rana poplamiłem swoje buty kwasem. A to feler. Godz. 10:30 Przetestowałem dziś automatycznego miotacza. Nie poszło tak, jak chciałem. Dziatwie spodobał się mój wynalazek, ale gdy go włączyłem, okazało się jednak, że zbyt mocno rzuca piłkę! Nawet po ustaleniu najniższej mocy piłka przewracała Yordlów. Najwyraźniej źle obliczyłem ich siłę rzutów. Wkrótce wprowadzę niezbędne poprawki. Jak na razie moim priorytetem jest Tridyminiumobulator. Muszę go naprawić jeszcze przed lunchem. Gdy już będzie sprawny, trzeba go będzie przetestować. Bandle City okazało się marnym poligonem doświadczalnym. 16.10 Godz. 15:55 Najwyraźniej w mieście pojawił się olbrzym. Tego typu zjawiska bywają niezwykle denerwujące – hałas przeszkadza mi w pracy! Muszę dziś sprawdzić, co z rybkami w akwarium. Ostatnio są dość ciche... 17.10 Godz. 10:40 Słyszałem, że podczas wczorajszych zajść z olbrzymem rannych zostało wielu Yordlów. Jeśli to się wkrótce nie skończy, niezbędna będzie interwencja. Mam nadzieję, że H-28G nadal działa. Straciłbym zbyt wiele czasu, gdybym teraz musiał go naprawiać. Godz. 16:30 Znów jest cicho. Olbrzym uciekł. Wygląda na to, że przemówiliśmy mu do rozsądku. Jutro muszę wrócić do H-28G, gdy już uporam się z pilniejszymi sprawami. Tridyminiumobulator jest prawie gotowy! 18.10 Godz. 08:30 Dzisiejszy dzień pełen był wrażeń. Podczas badań usłyszałem tajemnicze pukanie do drzwi. Okazało się, że przed wejściem do mojego laboratorium zebrało się chyba całe miasto. Zazwyczaj w takich sytuacjach musiałem się nasłuchać narzekać na moją pracę. Tym razem jednak tłum wiwatował! Wygląda na to, że z młodych Yordlów wykorzystał prototyp H-28G, o którym zupełnie zapomniałem pośród tego całego rozgardiaszu wywołanego przez olbrzyma. Okazało się, że całkiem zmyślny – wykorzystał mój wynalazek jako prowizoryczne działko! Wyobrażacie sobie, że zdołał za jego pomocą wystraszyć olbrzyma! Cóż za pomysłowy młodzieniec! W najbliższej przyszłości chciałbym wykorzystać jego mózgowie, podobne do mojego. Mam wielkie plany, a jego pomoc bardzo się przyda, najpierw jednak musiałby opuścić Bandle City. Moje plany wymagają o wiele większego poligonu doświadczalnego. powinna wystraszyć! Stara Yordl za bramami to wyjątkowa rzadkość, jednak Heimerdinger nie mógł się oprzeć urokowi nauki. Przed uzyskaniem trzeciego doktoratu był już najsłynniejszym naukowcem wśród Yordlów. Jego miejsce zamieszkania nie miało mu już nic więcej do zaoferowania. Najświetniejsze akademie w wysuniętym na północ zaoferowały mu, żeby spróbował swoich sił w City of Progress. Wiedząc, że bez swoich rodaków czułby się osamotniony, Heimerdinger zebrał Yordlów o zamiłowaniach podobnych do jego, by towarzyszyli mu w jego zadaniach. Tak właśnie powstał zalążek słynnej Yordle Academy of Science & Progress. Heimerdinger został najbardziej szanowanym umysłem współczesnego wieku, a jego akademia była wiodącą instytucją w Valoran. Dokonał wielu naukowych odkryć, zagłębiając się w świat techmaturgii, wprowadzając ulepszenia do popularnych obecnie gwieździstych lasek oświetlających wiele ulic miast-państw. Jednakże, w Wielbionym Wynalazcy jest coś nietuzinkowego. Podczas badań poszerzających horyzonty swojej wiedzy, poddał się własnemu eksperymentowi, który miał umożliwić mu symultaniczne korzystanie z większych partii mózgu. Swój cel osiągnął, jednak zapłacił za to nietypową cenę – mózg Heimerdingera powiększył się. Jego głowa rozrosła się wraz z nim i dziś wspaniały naukowiec wygląda jak Yordl z ogromną głową w kształcie mózgu. Uwagę Heimerdingera przyciągnęła wojna rozgrywająca się w Valoran. Postanowił, że oczyści atmosferę i znajdzie wyjście z tej niezdrowej sytuacji. Głęboko wierzy w to, że nauka jest kluczem do uratowania świata. Co więcej, zakasał rękawy i chce to własnoręcznie udowodnić jako członek League of Legends – a już na pewno jako najmądrzejszy bohater! cs:Heimerdinger/Příběh de:Heimerdinger/Hintergrund en:Heimerdinger/Background fr:Heimerdinger/Historique ru:Heimerdinger/Background sk:Heimerdinger/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów